thesingofffandomcom-20200214-history
Some Nights/We Are Young/Carry On
Some Nights/We Are Young/Carry On (aka fun. Medley) is an opening performance sung by the Top 10 groups of Season Four. It was performed on the season premiere of the fourth season of The Sing-Off. Lyrics Everyone: Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights I call it a draw Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights I wish they'd just fall off But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh Whoa oh oh (Everyone: What do I stand for?) Whoa oh oh (Everyone: What do I stand for?) Jordan, De'Zhanice, and Emma: Most nights I don't know anymore... Everyone: Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh, Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh Ron with Acoustikats: This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for? [With Ross:] Why don't we break the rules already? Honey with VoicePlay: I was never one to believe the hype Save that for the black and white Eli with VoicePlay: I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, Honey and Eli with VoicePlay: But here they come again to jack my style Vocal Rush: Tonight, we are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun Element: Tonight, we are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun VJ with Filharmonic: If you're lost and alone Or you're sinking like a stone, Carry on Maurice with Street Corner Renaissance: May your past be the sound Of your feet upon the ground Carry on Everyone: Carry on, carry on Austin with Home Free: Aut I'd like to think I can cheat it all To make up for the times I've been cheated on with Ten: And it's nice to know, (Everyone: It's nice to know) When I was left for dead (Everyone: I was left for dead) I was found and now I don't roam the streets I am not the ghost you want of me Calle Sol: Because we are We are shining stars We are invincible We are who we are Adam and Josh with the Princeton Footnotes: On our darkest day, When we're miles away, We will come, we will find our way home Everyone: If you're lost and alone (Everyone: We are) Or you're sinking like a stone, (Everyone: Shining stars) Carry on (Everyone: Invincible, we are who we are) May your past be the sound (Everyone: On our darkest day) Of your feet upon the ground and (Everyone: When we're miles away) Carry on oh on on on (Everyone: We will come, we will find our way home) Carry on carry on! �� Videos Navigational Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Acoustikats Category:Songs sung by Element Category:Songs sung by Calle Sol Category:Songs sung by Street Corner Renaissance Category:Songs sung by The Princeton Footnotes Category:Songs sung by The Filharmonic Category:Songs sung by Vocal Rush Category:Songs sung by VoicePlay Category:Songs sung by Ten Category:Songs sung by Home Free Category:Season Four Songs